


Man Out of Time(less)

by follow_the_sun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, The trick here is going to be NOT writing the rest of it, This is Beradan's fault, Time Travel Simultaneously Fixes And Ruins Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/follow_the_sun/pseuds/follow_the_sun
Summary: The Timeless crew has an unfortunate encounter.





	Man Out of Time(less)

“It’s not my fault!” Wyatt protests, lowering the smoking gun to his side. “He was going to shoot us with that… laser… thing. Wait… Since when do Nazis have laser guns? Are you sure we’re in the right place here?”

Behind him, Lucy wears a look of unspeakable horror. She knows what was… well, “supposed to happen” may be too strong a statement here, but it  _did_ happen, and the ripple effect from the changes is already unspooling in her mind. What this will do to the Kennedy assassination alone…

As if he’s picked up on the thought, she hears Flynn murmur from behind her: “Well, isn’t this going to be fun.”

Rufus, on the other hand, can’t stop staring at the dark-haired young man in front of them. “Oh my God,” he says softly.  _“Oh my God._ He’s… he’s… that’s… he’s… and if  _he’s_ here,  _that_ means…”

“Look, it ain’t that I’m complaining about the help,” says the young soldier in front of them. He holds a multicolored metal disk in one hand and a gun in the other, and his dry tone is belied by the way his eyes dart uneasily to the gaping hole in the side of the train car. “It’s just, who are you people?”

“I’d like an answer to that, too,” says a deep voice from behind them, and Lucy’s paralysis breaks long enough for her to turn, very slowly, to face the man who’s just burst in from the other train car. The photos don’t begin to do justice to how huge he is… or how handsome. 

“You’re not Nazis,” he says, glancing at their “borrowed” uniforms. Flynn in particular, with the accent, has caught his attention, but he’s keeping a careful eye on all four of them; the part of Lucy that isn’t in shock finds it refreshing that he’s as wary of her and Rufus as he is of Wyatt, if not more so. “So who are you, and what are you doing in the middle of my mission?”

Lucy closes her eyes, just for a moment. She has no idea how she’s going to fix this one… but that’s not even the worst of it. The worst part is, before she can do anything else, she’s going to have to figure out how to lie to Captain America.


End file.
